


Bless the Innocent!

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Child Abuse, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Sex with a Minor, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, RusAme, School Nurse/Student Relationship, Shota, Statutory Rape, Underage Drug Use, VK Drabs, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #51: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Ivan is the school nurse and he takes a very intense interest in a young Alfred. / WARNING: Contains statutory rape, in the form of consensual sex with a minor under false pretenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless the Innocent!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for my friend Zeemo! (zeemoshetalias on tumblr!)

"Uhm," Alfred hesitated in the doorway, knocking his knuckles against the wooden door as he tried to catch the attention of the sole occupant of the little room. The man perked, silver-platinum hair swishing slightly as he raised his head, a smile crinkling against his cheeks. "Can I get a bandaid?"

"Of course, do come in," the nurse beckoned encouragingly, closing the folder he had been flipping through before tossing it onto his desk, standing up when the little boy trotted over to the sick bed. Alfred stole glances at the big man every so often as the new nurse peered through his cabinets, muttering something in a weird language as he searched for the box. While he waited, the young preteen hopped up onto stiff mattress, kicking his little legs cutely to pass the time.

"So, where's Miss Liz?" Alfred asked to make small talk, glancing around the walls of the nurse's office. He could see the color differences from where posters promoting health had been taken down, the walls sun-bleached and off-white. The man chuckled, finally locating a box.

"She had an emergency and had to step down, I am the new nurse," he smiled in response to Alfred's question, his voice a mellow and deep pitch that seemed to resonate with happiness. Curious blue eyes looked him up and down, the child seemingly unable to sit still.

"I thought nurses were supposed to be ladies," the preteen stated bluntly, without any filter. Such innocence-! That unashamed, unhindered innocence that simply radiated from his little form… the nurse smiled, chuckling.

"Most nurses are, but I am a man. You may call me Ivan," Ivan introduced himself, browsing through the individually-wrapped bandages with a soft hum. Alfred frowned and quirked his lips, remaining silent as the big man walked over to him. When he got a little too close, Alfred tried to not look intimidated, not withdrawing or leaning away. "Where is your cut?"

"I scraped my knee when I fell off the monkey bars," Alfred explained as he lifted up his leg to show the nurse, Ivan tutting as he looked at the bleeding patch of scratched up skin. He moved away, getting some neosporin and a Q-tip.

"I will clean it up then. This will hurt, would you like a pain killer?" he offered, and Alfred blushed. He wasn't used to being asked if he needed things like that, but since the nurse had offered and it would give him a few more minutes outside of class…

"Uhm, sure, okay," Alfred agreed, Ivan nodding and pulling out two white medicine bottles. He opened them up and poured out one pill from each, taking a scalpel before cutting the larger of the two in half. Using one of the little paper cups by the side of the sink, he poured some water for Alfred and then brought all of the materials over to the somewhat jittery child.

"Could you move your leg?" he asked politely, patiently, sitting down on the edge of the bed when Alfred swivelled around. Ivan hoisted his little leg up with a smile, passing over the medication as he got to work on disinfecting the little cut. Alfred hissed in pain before quickly gulping down the pills, not questioning what the nurse had given him. Ivan worked quietly and efficiently, smiling up at Alfred every so often as the little boy just watched him through the somewhat dirty lenses of the glasses perched on his nose.

"Hold still now," Ivan warned him patronizingly, tucking his lower lip into his mouth as he concentrated on lining up the bandage over the injury. Alfred squirmed slightly, starting to feel a little… weird. Ivan tutted, frowning at his lopsided work as Alfred tried to jerk his foot away.

"Sorry, c-can I have some more water?" Alfred asked in a breathless, nervous voice, his brassy pitch cracking for a moment into an anxious squeak. Ivan chuckled and nodded, giving Alfred's knee a little pat as he hoisted himself up, taking Alfred's little cup and refilling it.

"Are you sure you're hydrated? It's been getting warmer out, hasn't it? You need to make sure you drink plenty of water," Ivan chastised, Alfred nodding along dumbly as he chugged the little cup, passing it back when he was finished. After tossing it into the little bin, Ivan returned to the bed, setting the back of his hand thoughtfully to Alfred's forehead, the preteen shuddering in response. "Well, you don't have a fever… just take it easy for a few days, alright? And try not to hurt your leg."

"O-okay, thanks Mister," Alfred nodded and hopped off, wobbling a little as he frowned in confusion down at himself. Ivan smiled kindly and gave him a gentle pat on the head, his fingers running through Alfred's soft and silky wheat hair. The little boy gave him a beaming grin, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Call me Ivan, and feel free to come back any time."

* * *

The next time Ivan saw Alfred, the little boy didn't even hesitate to enter the office, just barging through the door without so much as a knock to alert the nurse of his presence. Ivan glanced over his shoulder, stashing the pictures he had been looking over into his desk. "Ah, hello again," he greeted, Alfred smiling happily at him.

"Hey!" he chirped back in response, Ivan waiting patiently for what the little teen needed. When Alfred did nothing more than stand there, Ivan cleared his throat pleasantly and leaned in a little closer, tilting his head.

"How may I be of assistance to you today?" Ivan asked, the young preteen wincing and laughing nervously, eyes averted from the adult in authority. Shuddering slightly at the innocent display of embarrassment, Ivan slowly folded his hands in his lap, twirling his thumbs around each other slowly to relieve his urge to fidget. Alfred was just so cute!

He had a face sprinkled in freckles and dusted with rose that gathered on his dimples when he smiled, a few teeth still waiting to grow in properly with the assistance of a retainer, and the way his thin lips framed such a lovely little smile… Not to mention Alfred's tiny neck and little body, the way his childish pudge still clung to his hips despite his growth spurts he likely was experiencing.  _Ah, Alfred must just be starting puberty,_  Ivan couldn't help but note as he observed the socially awkward preteen, Alfred squirming uneasily under his blank gaze.

"I, uh… Oh yeah, I- I have a stomach ache," Alfred lied through his teeth, starry blue eyes wide and hopeful as the boy just rushed over to the sick bed and jumped up onto it, the stiff mattress barely dipping from his minimal weight. Ivan shivered, wondering just how little Alfred weighed, and if it would be easy to lift him from the ground and steal him away…

"A stomach ache?" Ivan nodded sympathetically, but the mirth in his eyes told Alfred he already knew he was lying. A cowlick standing perkily up from the part in Alfred's hair bobbed in the most delightful way when Alfred nodded in response, his cherry lips puckered into a nervous pout as the preteen anxiously awaited his chewing out. But no such thing came, as Ivan simply swirled around in his chair, pulling out two pill bottles.

"I don't have to go back to class, right?" Alfred asked as Ivan tipped out a pill from each of the bottles, cutting one of them in half just like he had done last time. The kindly nurse poured Alfred a little cup of water and passed the materials over, as was their routine now. Alfred accepted them without question, sipping the water and popping the pills into his mouth like they were candy, Ivan's eyes locked on his small Adam's apple in his throat when Alfred swallowed them.

"No, I wouldn't make you do that, not until your stomach feels better," Ivan winked, and then made a sweeping gesture with his hand, motioning for Alfred to lie back. The little boy gladly flopped over, sprawled out cutely on the uncomfortable bed. The paper lining crinkled as he fidgeted, legs turned inwards to show off his somewhat shapely little calves, his shorts baggy and loose around where they fell just above his cute knees, his body twisting this way and that as he squirmed to get comfortable.

He was just so very, very cute! The way his belly didn't quite fit inside his tight jean shorts and spilled over the top only a small amount, the way his shirt rode up and the way Alfred made sure to tug it back down, it was all so innocently endearing and…

And Ivan couldn't look, not for another second. He turned around at his desk, flipping through meaningless files and doing every possible mundane task to keep himself from gazing at the adorable boy on the bed. "Just relax, and once you feel better, I will send you back to class," Ivan smiled quickly at him, and Alfred smiled back because it was the polite thing to do for someone who was older than him. Averting his gaze once more, Ivan tightened his scarf around his neck, feeling the hairs underneath prickle guiltily under the boy's innocent gaze. Alfred didn't look away.

Alfred was pure. Alfred was untainted. Alfred felt no shame in staring at someone for so long with those innocent, beautiful eyes of his, not embarrassed to observe Ivan from where he lay. Shuddering and refusing to look over when he heard the paper crinkling, the grown man could only imagine what Alfred was doing on that bed, wiggling around under the stiff blanket at the foot of the bed, perhaps? Or maybe Alfred was watching him with the same amount of longing Ivan wanted to watch him with, his little hands touching himself experimentally in the way children always did when they first discovered the pleasures of their own bodies. Or maybe Alfred was as disgusted as Ivan should have been, turning away to face the wall, just waiting for the best moment to get up and leave and never, ever return…

Brooding in the thick and suffocating silence, Ivan just skimmed over his files and resisted the urge to shuffle through his pictures again, glancing down wearily at his crotch every few seconds. With a sharp inhale, he remembered the other half of his  _special_  pill he hadn't given to Alfred yet, wondering if he should save it for himself or coax Alfred to take it as well…

Oh, wouldn't that be such a wonderful fantasy! Alfred so horny and needy for him, the little boy would never ever dream of leaving Ivan's side! Just taking pill after pill until he was a pleasure-addicted slave for the older man, grabbing at Ivan with his sweet little hands and begging for him with that adorable mouth and those pleading blue eyes…

 _No!_  No. He must be patient. If Alfred were to notice what Ivan was doing to him, the nurse would have to shut down his whole operation and flee, and that simply wouldn't do. No, there was too much at stake. Ivan could be patient. He could wait. He'd wait as long as it took for Alfred to become his…

* * *

The school bell startled Ivan out of his daydream, the nurse jerking upright in surprise. Shit, how long had he just been sitting there? He'd have to come up with a good excuse for why he had let Alfred stay-

Alfred.

Eyes widening and hands trembling, Ivan slowly swirled around in his chair to look at the cot, everything on stand-by as he turned. Turned to see little Alfred sprawled on the bed, his head rolled to one side and his mouth hanging open in a dopey little smile, his glasses slipping from his face.

The blanket only covered him partially, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he slept so peacefully, the powerful sleeping medication obviously having a major impact on his young body. His shirt bunched up, revealing that adorable pudge and the little dip of his bellybutton as his tummy smoothed down into his shorts, his-

Ivan sucked in a nervous breath, not believing what he was seeing.

It had worked. Of course, he knew it would, but he had never gotten to see his little projects during this stage of his plots before. The blanket draped smoothly on Alfred's little body, or the parts that it covered, anyway… Including the small little bump over Alfred's groin, the boy snoring softly as his stomach rose and fell slowly, and Ivan simply couldn't look away. Was Alfred dreaming? Was Alfred dreaming  _of him?_  Was the little boy even aware of Ivan gently lifting the blanket away, eyes hungry with lust and hands trembling with guilt. Everything was deathly still and deathly quiet, save for the hammering heart in Ivan's chest that pounded in the nails of his coffin and his body that trembled like the alarms blaring in his head.

He just couldn't stop himself! He had to see, had to touch, had to hear Alfred's soft noises as Ivan exposed him, the blanket moved to one side before Ivan carefully pinched the bottom of Alfred's shirt. He slid it up slowly, so very very slowly, freezing up when Alfred took in a sharp breath. The nurse lingered, and the shadowed gap between the shirt and Alfred's chest made him want to rip Alfred's clothes off and soil that perfect little boy!

No. Patience.

Alfred eventually stilled again, smacking a little bit in his sleep as he shifted, trying to curl closer towards the warmed blanket. Waiting an extra minute to be sure Alfred truly hadn't roused from his slumber, Ivan carefully pushed his thin shirt up more, until it bunched under Alfred's little armpits and exposed his sweet chest.

Bless the child's family for keeping him so well fed! Alfred wasn't quite scrawny like some of the other children, a good layer of baby fat lingering around his hips and on his cheeks, rounding off his more masculine features into that boyish nod towards feminine curves. Ivan shivered and held his breath, dabbing a finger to one of Alfred's nipples.

He pressed down on the little nub, and then rubbed his finger around in a small circle, trembling when Alfred's mouth opened a little more, a rosy blush on his cheeks when the preteen let out a soft and sleepy moan. Boldened by the favorable response, Ivan let his other hand share in the work as well, touching and rubbing Alfred's chest, fondling him in his sleep but being careful to be gentle. Yes, he had to be gentle. Work Alfred just enough to pleasure him but not enough to wake him.

Surely the medication would have to be wearing off by now? Ivan just couldn't help himself, abandoning Alfred's chest in favor of undoing the button of Alfred's shorts, and then the zipper. Carefully watching Alfred's face for any sign of awareness, it felt like hours passed with each barest fraction of an inch he pulled the shorts down, and he could feel the sweat beading on his face. The material bunched on him, Ivan relishing in the way that Alfred's clothing wouldn't give up the little boy's body without a little bit of a struggle. Honestly, undressing his prize was the best part of his whole operation, the hesitation and the waiting, the gentle touches that ghosted over warmed and unsuspecting skin, the shameful disgust that simply wasn't powerful enough to overcome his lust…

Soon Alfred was more or less nude, his shirt scrunched under his armpits and his shorts gathered around his ankles, the child looking somewhat troubled as he continued to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Ivan gently laid his hand down on Alfred's boxers, the colorful print with various popular superheroes definitely fitting Alfred's personality. Bless whatever heavenly powers had created such a perfect specimen of a body, Ivan able to feel Alfred's small yet hard little cock beneath his underwear. The preteen openly gasped, clenching and seizing up from the startling touch.

Ivan nearly panicked, freezing up with his hand on Alfred's crotch and his heart hammering hard in his chest. "Mm… Mister Ivan…?" Alfred yawned sleepily, blearily scrubbing at his eyes as he tried to awaken quickly from his drugged slumber. The nurse huffed out a weak little chuckle, trying to laugh off his nervous fear.

"Ah good, you're awake?" Ivan made small talk, reluctantly pulling his hand off of Alfred's small erection, moving to pull the boy's shorts up. Such a shame, considering all the time he had spent undressing the sweet child… "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess, but… I feel really funny, Mister Ivan," Alfred pouted, and then looked down at himself. The grown man froze again, having managed to only get Alfred's shorts up to around his thighs, the little boy frowning at his situation. "This thing happened again! Mister Ivan, I think I'm sick! Something's wrong with me!"

Bless the innocent!

"What do you mean, little one?" Ivan asked, sitting down to face Alfred and converse with him at the boy's level. The preteen hesitated, squirming before he gently covered his groin, but Ivan could see when his little fingers curled and stroked himself, the boy curious exploring his hardness. Ivan locked onto Alfred's throat when he swallowed, wishing he could force the child to swallow something more than just his own saliva.

"Whenever I… I mean… I always get like this," Alfred sulked, looking down at himself sadly. That hurt and teary expression was so priceless, Ivan wished he could forever immortalize this moment in his mind, to savor that sweet little pout for as long as he possibly could. Oh yes, he would certainly sleep satisfied tonight. "And it hurts! It feels really weird!"

"It hurts?" Ivan repeated the child's exclamation to make sure he had heard it correctly, the little boy giving him a nod in response. Alfred squirmed again, choking back a small sob as he trembled and struggled not to break down. The nurse gasped, surprised to have literally brought the child to tears with what he had done. Sure, he enjoyed when children were so honest with their emotions and were not afraid to show them, but to have so much pain at such an early stage of Ivan's game made him…

"I-it hurts, but it's… it's a good kind of hurt…? Daddy yelled at me when I asked him about it… He was really mad! A-am I going to die, Mister Ivan? Am I sick?" Alfred sobbed and scrubbed at his eyes violently, trying to hide himself from the shameful and scary situation. Heart swelling with joy over such an opportune moment, Ivan shook his head slowly, kindly, making Alfred look up at him with those shimmering blue eyes.

"You are not sick, but I definitely cannot let you go home like this," Ivan explained sweetly, reaching back to his desk to pull up one of the tissues from his box. Alfred whimpered and sat still for him, sniffling every so often as Ivan gently dabbed away his tears.

"I-I'm scared, why is it doing that?" the preteen blew his nose into the tissue when Ivan held it under his nose, the older man doting on him and being gentle with him. Ivan smiled and wiped Alfred's messy face up and tossed the used paper into the waiting bin, glad to see Alfred calming down a bit.

"It is normal for boys and men to have this happen to them," Ivan explained patiently, Alfred whimpering only a little bit before going quiet, eager to listen to Ivan's mini lecture. Shivering slightly and making sure he didn't make any sudden moves, the nurse gently reached out, touching Alfred's somewhat pudgy belly. "When a man is… aroused, excited, his penis hardens, like yours has done just now."

Alfred covered his mouth to stifle laughter, blushing slightly at both his ticklish belly being touched and Ivan's words. "Y-you said penis," he snickered, Ivan struggling to hold back his mature frown.

"Da, I did."

Alfred swallowed his youthful sense of humor, bowing his head humbly as he brought himself under control. "So… so I'm just a-aroused?" he asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed together as Ivan nodded in slow encouragement. The boy frowned at himself, Ivan nervously pulling his hand away when his gentle pat had turned into something more intimate.

Alfred looked up suddenly, his eyes still a little watery but now with a much more determined, hardened look that had Ivan reeling back slightly.

"How do I make it stop?" he asked, even going so far as to latch onto Ivan's sleeve, tugging on it and unknowingly making it much harder for the nurse to resist doing something regrettable. Swallowing the thick lump of guilt in his throat, Ivan smiled encouragingly.

"The best thing to do is just touch it. When you're older, you can have partners touch it for you, but you are a little young for that, hmm," Ivan hummed politely, Alfred nodding along in slight confusion. The young boy tilted his head when Ivan finished speaking, and Ivan could tell he was sorting through an ocean of questions to ask about his strange condition.

"Who would want to touch a- a… a wiener?" Alfred mumbled the last word as if it was the most foul, horrid curse word to ever have plagued the Earth with its existence. Ivan chuckled kindly, breathing in and out deeply as he held back.

"Well, you would be surprised. I know I would not be against it if a partner of mine asked," Ivan chuckled heartily, blushing slightly when Alfred gasped and pulled back.  _Crap_ , he gulped, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries. Would Alfred even comprehend the undertones of what he had said?

"Really…?" the child asked hesitatingly, looking down at himself and then back up at Ivan, his head bobbing and his glasses sliding down his nose with how many times he looked between his boxers and the kind nurse's face. "Would you touch mine?"

Oh, bless innocence!

"I-if you would like me to," Ivan prayed the tremble in his voice sounded more like it was surprised than excited, Alfred blushing and squirming slightly. The little boy pouted, quickly pulling his shirt down to try hiding.

"I-I didn't think you would say yes," Alfred sulked, embarrassed and flustered and making Ivan hesitate to touch him. The nurse's hand wavered in the air, Alfred staring at it as if debating whether it meant to bring him harm or caresses.

"Well… why don't we touch yours together?" Ivan suggested gently, Alfred visibly shying away from how he hunched his little shoulders and pulled his legs up, his shorts wrinkling around his knees as he curled up. The little boy's eyes searched Ivan's face for any sign of trickery, and Ivan plastered his best mature smile all over his facade.

"O-okay, but… isn't that kinda… weird?" Alfred asked, squirming and trying to cover himself with the blanket when Ivan stood up, moving to make sure the door was locked and that they would be alone. The nurse shook his head kindly, motioning for Alfred to sit up so he could sit down.

He settled behind Alfred, and then wrapped his arms around Alfred's body, pulling him back until the little boy was pressed flush to his chest. Squirming, Alfred nervously glanced back at Ivan, fidgeting and seeming conflicted about if he wanted to run away or snuggle closer. Ivan just couldn't stop smiling.

"Here, if we do it like this, you don't have to see me when we get into it," Ivan explained in a low, rumbly voice that made Alfred tremble a little harder in his grasp, his hot breath ghosting over Alfred's ear. The little boy nodded in understanding and relaxed into the curve of Alfred's body as the older man leaned forward, looking over Alfred's shoulder. "We can stop whenever you want to, okay? Just tell me if it feels too weird to handle."

"O-okay… So… so we just touch it?" Alfred asked, his hands kneading into the fabric of his little boxers as he tried valiantly to relax in the presence of the older man. Ivan hummed in the affirmative, smoothing his hands down Alfred's belly to give him a gentle massage.

"Take off your underwear, it will be easier," Ivan instructed, hooking his thumbs into Alfred's boxers but waiting for Alfred's approval before he moved on. Was he really doing this? Would Alfred tell his parents? What if someone tried to come in?

No. Who cares? Ivan certainly didn't, not even when Alfred gently pushed his little boxers down, the stretchy material catching on his small prick before it sprung free. The head was swollen pink, Alfred's youthful body twitching from the cold sensation of being free. Ivan helped Alfred strip down, knowing he had to go slow with the child.

"That's good… it feels better if you don't have clothes on," Ivan explained away his dirty orders, Alfred too young to understand just what exactly was happening to him. The boy looked back at him, his neck lines beautiful in the way they twisted and sloped down to his heaving chest… so beautiful that it took all of Ivan's strength to resist bending in and kissing that lovely little bit of skin he could see.

"Mister Ivan… how do you know all of this stuff?" his sweet question was so blissfully innocent Ivan couldn't even think of an answer for a long while. He was growing tired of the chit chat, the wait finally taking a toll on him. He couldn't stop himself any longer! He… he had to act, and he had to act now before the pressure in his pants made his judgement unreliable.

"Shh, enough of that. Touch yourself," Ivan crooned, shivering as he watched Alfred flinch away from his firm demand, the boy hesitantly looking back down at himself. Slowly, his little hands came away from the boxers around his thighs, his tiny fingers gently dabbing at the head of his small cock, and he even let out the cutest little gasp when he prodded his erection. Ivan took in everything, senses on high alert as he watched Alfred slowly get more into it, the child curiously trying out new things.

Stroking up and down with one finger and then two, tracing the lines his little veins made, mapping out his sensitive organ for the first time. "I-" he gasped, obviously startled at how squeaky and nervous his feathery voice sounded. "I didn't know they- they could get like this," he moaned softly, biting down on his lower lip as he fondled himself for his teacher.

"Shh," Ivan shushed him again, his large hands stroking up the inside of Alfred's thighs, the boy squirming and letting his head roll back with a hearty moan. Slowly, he trailed his way up and up, sliding his hands to the flat portion of Alfred's groin just above the child's penis, Alfred flinching and moaning as he shivered. "Just relax, I will show you how to make it feel good."

It seemed as if the preteen was incapable of doing anything but mewl in bliss when Ivan wrapped his big hands around his small cock, squeezing slightly and gently moving his hand up and down, Alfred's body shivering and convulsing with the simply overwhelming pleasure of being fondled by another for the very first time. Encouraged by Alfred's favorable responses, Ivan kept going, until Alfred's knees curled up by his chest and the boy buckled forward with a drawn out noise-

At which point Ivan cinched his hand hard around the base of Alfred's cock, wrangling away the child's first orgasm and denying him the sensations his body was on the brink of experiencing. Alfred shuddered and twitched and whined like an animal in heat from being refused his bliss, slowly coming down from the high with a choked back sob, slumping against Ivan's chest as the nurse kept his hand firmly in its place.

"A-ahh-" Alfred whimpered when Ivan let go, his cock throbbing for more attention and obviously wanting more from the older man. Ivan simply smiled, and pressed a daring kiss to Alfred's temple, the boy mewling softly in response. "P-please… why'd you stop? That… felt really good…"

"You would like me to keep going?" Ivan teased, his hands smoothing over Alfred's hips and thighs, enjoying the way Alfred shuddered and eeped every so often. The pleasure raced through his body in tingling waves, his senses on overdrive to the point he felt like he would simply explode if Ivan touched him again. Smirking like the cat that caught the mouse, Ivan slid his hands up Alfred's chest, slipping them under his shirt and-

"O-oh!" Alfred mewled in surprise when Ivan toyed with his nipples, pinching them with his big hands and rolling them just slightly. The boy in his arms arched, pressing his chest closer to Ivan's hands in an eager attempt at getting more touches, wanting to be caressed all over. True, he really didn't understand what exactly was going on, just that it felt amazing and he didn't ever want to stop.

Being in Ivan's arms was like being hugged by the biggest teddy bear he could imagine, because Ivan was warm and gentle and nice, and he held Alfred close as if he were shielding him away from anything that would hurt him. Ivan made him feel good, every time he came to visit him, he left feeling tingly and warm and he just wanted Ivan to touch him and give him more pets and…

Alfred shuddered, his groin unbearably hot as Ivan rubbed and fondled his chest… "I-I…" Alfred murmured and then moaned again, wrapping his small hands around himself just like Ivan had done. He shivered and moaned and twitched, gently starting to rub up and down, curling up in Ivan's warm embrace as everything reached a blinding, blissful peak.

"A-ahn!" he whimpered when he came, his youthful voice cracking as he squealed, a small amount of cum squirting from him for the first time. Ivan smiled and bent his face into Alfred's neck, pressing soft kisses to his heated flesh and making Alfred spasm even more.

Deciding he had tormented Alfred's sensitive body enough, Ivan stopped fondling him and just hugged him close, leaning back against the wall as Alfred curled up sleepily in his arms. The little boy made a soft noise as he rolled onto his side, his little hands clinging to Ivan's strong arms.

"Th-that… felt really good. N-no wonder people like that," Alfred mumbled sleepily, a doped up, delicious little smile on his face that had Ivan yearning even more for his own perverted needs to be satisfied. Ivan kissed Alfred's hair, gently stroking him as the blond calmed down from his overwhelming high.

"I will help you clean up, and then I'm afraid I'll have to send you home, school is already over," Ivan explained, to which he received the most delightful little pout, Alfred obviously unimpressed with his statement. The boy snuggled closer to him, even letting out a tiny whine.

"Can't we cuddle for a little longer?" Alfred mumbled, looking up at Ivan with teary, precious baby blue eyes. Ivan shivered, and then nodded politely.

"Of course, anything for you, my little one..."

* * *

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred knocked on the door before entering, Ivan looking up from the sickbed where he was assisting a girl with a bleeding nose. The kind nurse smiled, making Alfred shiver and blush cutely at him as he walked into the office.

"Keep your head back just like that," Ivan instructed the girl in a soft voice, the girl nodding quickly before doing as told, her eyes still brimming with tears. Leaving her to rest up and wait for the bleeding to stop, Ivan turned to face his best project yet, Alfred squirming nervously as he waited his turn. "How can I help you today, Alfred?"

"I uhm… my…" he trailed off, glancing hesitantly at the girl and refusing to say more while there was another person in the room to hear his secret. Ivan nodded in understanding, getting up from his chair and moving away from it.

"Feel free to sit. I'm going to run to the bathroom now, you kids be good," Ivan informed them both and then calmly walked out as Alfred bounded over to his desk. As the door closed, Alfred jumped up onto the swivel chair, blushing slightly when he realized that of course the seat was still warm. Ivan's seat…

Alfred leaned back, trying to look casual as the girl on the bed gave him wary glances every so often, both of them trying to show off how stoically cool they could be in the presence of a stranger. Kicking his feet to pass the time, Alfred eventually turned his face into the plush cushion of Ivan's chair, taking a deep breath before shuddering. It smelled like him, and ever since that day just last week, ever since Ivan had held him close and made him feel so many wonderful things, Alfred simply couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to experience those fabulous sensations again.

Just thinking of Ivan, sitting in his big chair and smelling his distinct scent and picturing the nurse smile coyly at him… Just thinking of Ivan touching him and coaching him through the discovery of his own body, of prodding him in all the right places… Just thinking of Ivan doing as little as  _existing_  was enough to make Alfred aroused all over again.

After going home that day, Alfred had ran up to his room and started touching himself again, amazed at how quickly his small prick could grow hard again, amazed at how wonderful it felt, and amazed at just how much he wanted to experience this pleasure over and over and over again. He groaned softly, already feeling his body react to his fantasies right then and there.

"Dude, are you okay?" the girl on the bed asked, Alfred gasping when he remembered where he was, remembering that someone was watching him. He jerked and sat up straight, shoving his hands between his legs in an attempt to hide himself.

"U-uh, yeah! I just, uh… wasn't feeling well."

"Oh. Well. Tell the nurse I'm feeling better," she nodded to him, throwing away the bloody kleenex into the bin before hopping off of the bed, walking out the door just a few moments later. Alfred nodded dumbly in her wake, shivering as he hesitated to leave the warmth of Ivan's chair. He wanted Ivan and he wanted him badly, and he didn't even really understand why.

It felt really good to touch himself just by himself, it wasn't like he needed Ivan to touch him, too…

And it wasn't like he was stupid. He had done his research when he got home, reading all sorts of articles about what Ivan had told him, finding everything to be true. But, it was… it was still pretty weird… But, it felt so good…

"Oh, she left?" Ivan blinked when he walked into his office again, noting with a smile that Alfred was still sitting in his chair just as he had left him. The nurse smiled, reaching behind himself to slide the lock into place, just as a precaution against further interruptions. "How are you feeling today, Alfred?"

"Are you gay?" Alfred blurted out suddenly, even before Ivan could finish speaking, the words just tumbling out of his mouth in an innocent fashion, his blue eyes big and wide and insatiably curious. The nurse flinched back in surprise at the accusatory tone, taking a moment to process what exactly Alfred had even said to him.

"I- excuse me, what?" Ivan shook his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly when Alfred recoiled in on himself, not quite so confident when Ivan didn't respond positively right away. The innocent preteen fumbled with his shirt, keeping his erection hidden as best as he could.

"I… I googled stuff on what we did," Alfred confessed, his voice trembling along with his lower lip, as if he was sharing a terrible and condemning secret. Ivan shivered slightly, slowly approaching the child in his chair as Alfred lifted his head up to look at him through those cute glasses, his freckled cheeks red and hot with a fierce blush. "About men who… get aroused b-by other men. It said that this means the guys are… gay. Are we gay, Ivan?"

"Alfred, that's- that topic may be a bit mature for you," Ivan tried to protest and reason with the child, only to get cut off by Alfred again, who shook his head wildly as he grew increasingly flustered.

"No! I looked it up! If a guy gets an e-erection because of another guy, that means he's gay! So, that means I'm gay f-for you, right? B-because I get lots of erections when I think about you," Alfred mumbled, pouting and sulking as he tried in vain to get Ivan to acknowledge his point, embarrassed to be talking about something he truthfully didn't quite understand. Ivan smiled softly, kindly, still a little hesitant when his little project seemed to have developed too quickly.

"Oh, Alfred… You should have told me sooner if it became chronic," Ivan spoke gently and sweetly to him, his voice dripping with kindness and warmth as he drew Alfred into a hug. Alfred nuzzled into his chest and breathed in deeply, cheeks hot and flustered as he thought about how much he just wanted to cling to Ivan for the rest of his life and let Ivan pleasure him like he had all those days ago…

"Mister Ivan… If you want to put your penis in me, you can," Alfred spoke bluntly and straight to the point when Ivan pulled back, once again catching the older man completely off-guard. Ivan sputtered and choked, eyes wide in shocked surprise. He had to be dreaming! There was simply no way-

Noticing Ivan's panicked expression, Alfred instantly became horribly terrified, sliding off of Ivan's chair and pooling himself on the tiled ground. He sat up on his knees and scooted closer to Ivan, looking teary-eyed and flustered. "O-or I could- I can suck you! I read that that's what gay people do for each other, r-right? Please?" Alfred whined, his little hands trying to undo Ivan's pants as best he could, Ivan staggering back a step in surprise when the preteen managed to pull his belt free of the clasp.

"Alfred! Calm down, you're rushing into things-" Ivan refused the blond's services, trying to keep his voice in check so anyone who may have been passing in the hallway wouldn't overhear the exchange going on. The nurse sat on the sickbed, Alfred crawling over to him with a pleading expression on his face.

Why was Ivan even protesting? This was absolutely perfect! Alfred was doing everything Ivan had fantasized about, being the eager little cum slut he had always yearned for and yet-

It just wasn't satisfying for Ivan, knowing that Alfred had done all the work himself, not letting Ivan coach him through the subtleties of foreplay and sexual experimentation, not letting Ivan be the first to tell Alfred to take him in…

Still, this certainly was a momentous opportunity Ivan knew he couldn't let go to waste, and he knew that if he didn't claim Alfred now, the child may try to find someone else to satisfy his new-found needs and Ivan simply couldn't risk his secret coming out.

"I want to touch you, Mister Ivan…" Alfred whimpered softly, shivering as he kneeled between Ivan's legs, looking very much like a kicked puppy that just wanted to be appreciated and loved. The nurse smiled warmly, cupping Alfred's chubby face in his hands and using his thumbs to smudge away the brimming tears behind Alfred's lenses. The preteen shivered with want and need, pressing his cheek closer to Ivan's warm hand. "Please…? I-I know I won't be good b-but, I should pay you back for making me feel g-good, so…"

"Shht," Ivan hissed softly, his hands sliding up into Alfred's messy hair as the little boy looked up at him nervously. It was obvious that Alfred thought Ivan was going to say no, but luckily for the young child, it was the exact opposite. "Your mouth is not quite big enough to suck me, but I'm sure you can use your tongue, da?"

"Yay!" Alfred gasped and wrapped his arms around Ivan's leg, nuzzling his cheek into it happily as Ivan went about undoing his button and zipper, eyeing Alfred carefully. The preteen vibrated with excitement, his eager smile precious and lovable as he wriggled closer and even pecked a shy kiss to Ivan's knee.

"Now, Alfred…" Ivan hesitated, thumbs hooked into his briefs as he caught the boy's attention, Alfred gladly listening up. Throat clogging up as if Ivan were choking on the apple of sin, he struggled to form a coherent sentence, eager to get this show on the road but also nervous to reveal what was under his clothing. "Remember that since I'm an adult, I'm going to be much bigger than you so… Just, don't be afraid, alright? Are you ready?"

"Yup! I think so!" Alfred beamed, sitting up on his knees and resting his little hands on Ivan's partly spread thighs, watching eagerly as Ivan wiggled down out of his briefs and slacks. Alfred's smile slowly fell into an elongated 'O' shape, his eyes wider than Ivan had ever seen him go, a hot pink blush coming to his face in shock. Ivan blushed as well, his cock standing up proudly from his groin, Alfred's innocent and curious expression extremely erotic for Ivan. "O-oh... "

"Do you still want to?" Ivan asked softly, shivers tingling up his spine as Alfred just kept staring at him in amazement, the little boy hesitating to make any sudden movements towards the intimidating and large cock. Gasping suddenly, Ivan reached over to his desk, Alfred leaning backwards so he wasn't crushed. "I know, here, I'll give you one of these. It will make it easier for you."

He tilted his pill bottle, tapping out a single pill. He stared at it for a moment, looking to his partner before deciding perhaps he would indulge as well. He bit through half of it, swallowing it quickly to avoid the bitter taste. The pill went down dry with a small struggle, and eventually Ivan just stood up to get Alfred some water, not wanting to choke the innocent boy with his special pills.

"What is that, Mister Ivan?" Alfred asked curiously as the nurse moved out of his grasp, Ivan taking a little cup and filling it up with the clear liquid for the sweet boy. Chuckling softly, Ivan wondered if perhaps he should tell Alfred the truth about what he had been giving the innocent preteen.

"It is my feel good pill," Ivan explained, his dick almost uncomfortably hard as he stood in front of Alfred, the preteen accepting the half-pill and the water as Ivan himself started to feel especially warm. His cock throbbed for attention right in front of Alfred's cherub and adorable face, the little boy popping the pill into his mouth and gulping it down with water. Shivering again, Ivan dropped his slacks all the way to the floor now, stepping out of them and sitting on the bed. He swung his legs around, relaxing against the wall as Alfred went back to simply staring at his dick. "Come join me."

"O-okay," Alfred nodded quickly and jumped up onto the stiff mattress, crawling over Ivan's leg to settle between Ivan's thighs. The nurse smiled and pat him on the head, giving him affectionate little pets to praise him. Alfred giggled and then wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, nuzzling his head into Ivan's tummy and unknowingly rubbing himself against Ivan's erection. "Thank you, Mister Ivan…"

"Hm? For what?" the nurse questioned sweetly, letting his hands glide up and down Alfred's back, able to feel each bump in his spine and his ribs and even down to dip in his lower back that led to-

"For letting me touch you! I'm really happy that you get erections for me, just like I get them for you!" Alfred beamed, bright enough to blind even Ivan from how radiant his adorable smile was. He couldn't hold back anymore, grabbing Alfred and kissing him hard, Alfred yelping in surprise when his first real kiss was stolen from him. The boy grunted, his little fists balling up in Ivan's coat as he trembled, blushing and slowly closing his eyes.

Ivan's hands gripped him close and refused to let go, Alfred having to sprawl more haphazardly to lie comfortably against him. Ivan prodded at Alfred's lips with his tongue, meeting only tightly clenched rows of teeth. "Open your mouth," he murmured, one hand releasing Alfred before sliding down his front, cupping Alfred's groin and rubbing him. No surprise, Alfred was as hard as Ivan was, and the desperate boy gasped and gave Ivan access to deepen the kiss.

"A-hhnnn," Alfred moaned pitifully in Ivan's hold, shaking and wringing his hands tighter into Ivan's chest before he pushed away from him, back arching when Ivan's one hand tried to keep him closer. "N-no! Stop it! I want to touch you first!"

The outburst startled Ivan enough to let go, Alfred immediately wriggling away before he flopped onto his belly, nestled between Ivan's legs with the nurse's cock hard and ready in front of his face. Eyebrows knitting together in concentrated determination, Alfred wrapped his little hands around Ivan's cock and squeezed hard, gathering his courage before opening his mouth and sucking Ivan's tip inside.

Oh, what bliss! Alfred's mouth was wet and warm, even better than all of the fantasies Ivan had conjured up since their first secret tryst together! The boy's small tongue lapped eagerly against Ivan's slit, Alfred's hands rubbing and massaging up the shaft as best he could, Ivan twitching from the wonderful sensations. The boy struggled to open his mouth as wide as it could go, cheeks hollowed around Ivan's thick cock as tears came to his precious blue eyes.

Ivan had never been happier in his life! Sweet Alfred, sweet and precious Alfred, sucking him eagerly and experimentally, obviously at least somewhat uncomfortable as he tried to take more, drool dribbling around the corners of his mouth… mixing with Ivan's precum as it oozed downwards. Alfred then tried bobbing his head, making soft little gagging noises every so often when he would try to push his limits, and Ivan was only mildly fearful when Alfred's teeth grazed against his prick.

Ivan praised Alfred in gentle Russian, running his fingers through Alfred's hair and encouraging the blond to press closer, relaxing and letting his body lose itself to the intensity of his dirty pleasures. Alfred moaned and eventually his jaw hurt too much to keep going, the boy popping off of Ivan's hard dick with a shlick noise. "I-I'm sorry," the boy whimpered pathetically, tearing up as Ivan sighed at the loss of his pleasure. Smiling comfortingly, Ivan cupped Alfred's face, sitting up again so he could kiss the innocent boy.

"Shh, you did wonderfully, for your first time. We will keep working on it," Ivan promised kindly, shuddering with the amount of power he held over the child when Alfred nodded slowly. The little boy looked down at Ivan's cock, frowning at it slightly.

"N-no, that's not it… But… It's so big! I-I don't think it's going to fit in my butt!" he sobbed, shaking with fear and sadness at the confession, rubbing his balled up hands against his eyes as he cried. Ivan gasped and blushed, a little embarrassed by Alfred's outbursts. He hugged the preteen close, Alfred crying and nuzzling closer to him and letting himself be comforted by Ivan's strong embrace. "I know you wanted to put it in, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it is alright," Ivan encouraged again, smiling sweetly to his tiny lover as Alfred sniffled and nodded weakly. Truly, it simply just couldn't be real that everything was happening so favorably! Here Alfred was, horny and desperate for him and honestly upset that he wouldn't be able to take Ivan's cock inside of him… Sure, that had been something Ivan had wanted to do to his little friend, but he knew he could be patient. Alfred would of course need at least some preparation before they did anything quite like that… "I am happy you were willing to go so far with me."

"I-I… I can try my mouth again," Alfred begged, trying his absolute hardest to please Ivan. The big man laughed, shaking his head before cupping Alfred's ass in his hands, making Alfred gasp and shiver in his lap.

"Nyet, you don't have to… Besides, I'm sure you want attention down here, too, don't you?"

Judging by the blush on Alfred's freckled cheeks and the tremble in his pout, that was an obvious 'yes'. Ivan smiled and started to squeeze and fondle the round cheeks, Alfred soft and pliant in his hands as the little boy shivered and blushed. Alfred bit down on his lower lip as he swallowed a soft moan, embarrassed as his ass was so brazenly molested.

"O-ohm, Mister Iva-… Ivan, please, I- I want you to-" Alfred couldn't finish as his last words were wrangled into a startled cry, the boy spasming slightly when Ivan cupped his groin again. The nurse grinned and kissed Alfred again, the preteen hot and needy in his hold as Alfred rubbed his groin to the curve of Ivan's hand. Letting Alfred dry-hump his hand was certainly an experience Ivan would be sure to cherish forever, the boy grunting and thrusting in the most adorably amateur way as he tried to pleasure himself. His glasses slid part-way down his nose when he looked down at himself, moaning in embarrassment at how whorish he was.

"Want me to what?" Ivan whispered in a deep, seductive voice, watching as Alfred trembled and jolted. Eventually Alfred started fumbling with the buttons on Ivan's shirt, wanting to feel the soft skin underneath as Ivan stripped Alfred down, getting impatient as his body heated like a volcano near eruption. Alfred was so soft and pure and sweet, shivering and arching his back to press into Ivan's hands, his little body like a precious treasure just waiting to be ravished and stolen up. Ivan wanted to keep Alfred forever, wanted to fuck him then and there, wanted to love Alfred tenderly and roughly until Ivan could have all of him.

"I want you to t-touch me like you did," Alfred mumbled softly with a cute and innocent blush, his voice hoarse with unsatisfied pleasure and his eyes pleading and desperate. Not needing to be told twice, Ivan tossed aside Alfred's shorts and boxers and wrapped his hand around Alfred, making him mewl and let out a shout of pleasure.

* * *

"Mister Ivan?" Alfred cooed from the doorway, blowing a large bubble with his gum before popping it, smacking the rubbery sweet back into his mouth. Ivan turned over his shoulder to look at him, and then beamed with joy. Standing up quickly, he embraced Alfred when the teenager ran over to him, his office door swinging shut behind him.

"My, my! Look at you, how much you've grown!" Ivan smiled widely, Alfred grinning cheekily as his jaw continued to work, his eyes brimming with life and eagerness. Ivan looked him up and down with a devious smirk, nodding in approval over Alfred's physique. "Are you enjoying high school?"

"Yeah! Ah man, it's so much better than middle school was. The teachers are super awesome, and the football team is doing great this season!" Alfred chattered away, almost vibrating when Ivan gave him an affectionate pat on the head, the teenager just a foot shorter than him now.

"I'm so glad to hear you are having a wonderful time," Ivan smiled pleasantly, sitting in his swivel chair as Alfred bounced onto the sickbed, blowing another bubble with his gum. His hair was a little shaggy and unkempt, and his body carried around a wafting aura of that powerful body spray that was all the rage with teenagers these days. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? Eww, no way!" Alfred laughed, waving his hand to dismiss the silly notion as Ivan's smile stretched a little wider. The teenager slowly blew another bubble, his eyes darkening slightly as he leaned closer to Ivan, the blue contrasting well with the vibrant pink. "I think we both know I don't need someone like that."

"It's been a while since your last visit," Ivan nodded slowly, glancing to his desk before picking up his bottle of pills.  _Hm,_  he'd have to restock later. Alfred's eyes lit up instantly and he quickly pulled his gum back into his mouth, popping it with a little smack as Ivan tipped out a pill for each of them. "Is your condition still chronic?"

"Mmhmmm, you bet'cha it is," he grinned mischievously, spitting out his gum into the wrapper and tossing it into the trash bin, gladly taking the offered tablet. He swallowed it quickly, waiting anxiously for Ivan to finish drinking down his before he lurched upwards, grabbing Ivan and smushing their faces together, moaning and grunting as he forced his way into Ivan's lap. "I just can't get you off my mind, Mister Ivan… Not that I would want to, of course."

"Of course," Ivan purred between kisses, Alfred starting to move down his neck with little nips and nibbles, Ivan shivering as he slid his hands down into the back of Alfred's pants. The horny teenager grunted and pulled away, smirking as he plucked Ivan's hands away from his covetous figure.

"Ah, ah!" he tutted with a winning grin, slipping out of Ivan's lap to pool on the floor, furiously undoing Ivan's belt as the nurse simply relaxed and let Alfred do as he pleased. After all, whatever pleased Alfred please Ivan tenfold. "I've been practicin' for this."

"Not with other men, I hope?" Ivan murmured, earning a chuckle from Alfred as the teen pulled out Ivan's cock, rubbing up and down the thick shaft that didn't seem quite as intimidating as it used to. Alfred shook his head 'no' before he leaned in, blowing a soft puff of cold air over Ivan's prick. The nurse winced slightly and shivered, Alfred smirking like the cat who got the mouse and would soon get some hot dick as well.

"Nah, I don't need them when I get to have you," Alfred moaned wantonly, looking up at Ivan over the rims of with glasses with a sexy and desperate look, leaning in closer to the cock in his hands. "Now then… Wanna see just how much I've improved?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a rating 1(bad)-5(awesome) if you enjoyed this drabble! Comments are always welcome as well!


End file.
